


Christmas at the Specters'

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: Mike thought he would spend chrismas alone. But Donna knocked at his door on december 24th and changed that





	

This was the first Christmas Mike was spending without his Grammy. It was the first Christmas he was spending truly alone. On december 23rd, at 8 pm, he wast still in the PSL law library working on an ongoing case. He was planning to spend the whole Christmas season working. But his plans were cut short by a security guard telling he had to leave the building, because the place was closing down for the holidays. So, against his will, Mike biked back home, a few folders in his messager bag. He stopped in some grocery store to buy enough junk food and alcohol to last for a full week.

Those were Mike Ross' Christmas plan. Well, at least, until Christmas eve, 1pm, when a loud bang was heard on his door. Mike woke up from his drunken haze and walked to the door. More were heard through his apartment.

"I'm coming, he shouted.

He finally opened the door and was pushed aside as Donna walked in.

"Get dressed puppy!"

It took a few seconds for Mike's brain to process the situation. He closed the door and looked at Donna.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's Christmas Eve. We are invited at Harvey's for dinner. So get dressed."

"Harvey never asked me."

"He just thought about it. So get dressed I said. Oh, well, you should take a shower first, you look like crap."

Mike nodded and walked to the bathroom. He heard Donna in the kitchen, helping herself. He took a long shower and then dressed casually. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, at what used to be Rachel's usual place before... before everything.

"There you are, she exclaimed! Ready to go?"

Mike nodded. She stood up and put up her coat. Mike did the same and they both left.

That day, Mike discovered Donna's ability to catch easily, almost magically, a cab in New York City. After about a fifteen minute ride, it stopped in front of Harvey's building. Donna stepped out, letting Mike pay for the ride.

It wasn't Harvey that open the condo's door but some of his lookalike. Donna hugged that man, asking him how Boston was. Then Mike registered that the man should be Harvey's brother.

"You must be Mike. Harvey talks about you all the time. I'm Marcus."

Mike shook Marcus' hand before stepping inside with Donna. He could hear children ruining around and playing as he walked toward the living room. He had never been to Harvey's place. He had showed up once at the door but was kept out. Back then, Mike understood a simple thing: Harvey's condo was his secret garden.

Donna put down her handbag on the kitchen counter before pulling out of it two bottles full of a pinkish liquid. Harvey took them and put them in the fridge. He then looked at Mike.

"I am glad you came."

"Yes, _you_ could have invited me, stated Mike."

"I didn't know if I was doing anything. But then Marcus and his folks came, so here we are."

Then Mike noticed that Harvey was wearing an apron and was barefoot. He was wearing latex gloves and holding open a goose, about to stuff it.

"You cook? Asked Mike."

Harvey shook his head. Then the voice of a woman interrupted them:

"Harvey, Ella lost her Sparky. Do you know what that is and where it is?"

A woman with long brown hair walked out of one of the bedroom holding in her arms a crying four year old.

"It's a sparkling blanket she sleeps with and I put it to wash. It was disguting. Put her down please."

Mike watched the girl run toward Harvey screaming and Harvey hugging her, saying that daddy was here. Mike blinked a few times. The brown haired woman introduced herself:

"Hi, I am Katie, Harvey's sister in law. You must me Mike."

He shook her hand, watching Harvey comforting what seemed to be his daughter. Katie understood everything and said:

"Yes, she is Harvey's. I thought you knew?"

"No, I didn't. I wish I had known."

Mike heard Harvey calling him. Katie smiled to him before joining her husband in the sitting area of the room. Mike joined Harvey on the other side of the kitchen.

"Mike, this is my daughter, Ella. She is four."

"Four and a half daddy, corrected the little girl."

"Yes, four and a half, chuckled Harvey. Go play with your cousins honey, daddy need to finish sutffing the goose."

As the little girl joined her uncle Marcus and his family, Harvey turned toward Mike and said:

"I know you have questions rookie. What about you go wash your hands, help me cooking and I'll answer them."

Mike did as Harvey said. He washed his hands in the sink and then Harvey showed him a pile of potatoes and asked to start pealing them. After stuffing the goose and putting it in the oven, Harvey joined Mike to peal potatoes. Mike then asked:

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?"

"Because I am a private person. I knew I had to tell you eventually but you were just my associate at first. If you didn't come today, I would have told you after the holidays."

"If I knew I would have bought her something."

"Donna took care of that. Talk about it with her."

"So... you are her father. But she do have a mother, doesn't she?"

"Of course she does. But she is no longer in the picture. Another question?"

"Who else knows about her?"

"Donna does. She is Ella's godmother. Jessica is also aware. My family is and that's it. You now are part of the secret as well."

Harvey smiled to Mike. When they finished to peal the potatoes, they cut them in squares and put them in boiling water. While they cooked, Harvey checked on the goose before inviting Mike to join the other guests. Mike sat down on an empty space on the couch, next to Marcus, while Harvey put a record of Christmas songs on.

"Only my brother listen's to Etta James on Christmas, stated Marcus."

"My grammy used to listen to it as well."

Mike watched fondly as Harvey hugged his daughter before joining them. He sat between Marcus and Mike asking:

"Is my brother bothering you rookie? Only I know how much of a pain in the ass he can be."

"Harvey don't start or I will start talking about what happened with Oliver Jones in sophomore year."

Harvey glanced darkly at his younger brother who had the famous Specter grin on, happy to have found something he could tease Harvey with.

"You know Marcus, I should give you my email adress so you can send me all the most embarrasing stories you have about Harvey during high school."

"Rookie, you are in dangerous territories right now. You know I can still fire you?"

"I do but you won't because no associate is good enough for you."

Harvey was about to answer with one of his witty one liner when the bell rang, signaling the potatoes were cooked and that he could mash them. Mike stayed on the couch with Marcus who said to him:

"I hope you forgive Harvey for not telling you about Ella."

"Of course I forgive him. I get why he did keep her secret. I just was offended at first but now I get it."

"Good. Because you matter to Harvey. I know he might be emotionally constipated but I know you matter to him."

Mike was quite surprised by that. He knew Harvey actually care more about people around him than he showed but still, hearing Marcus comfirming that was a surprise. Donna joined them at that moment and put a glass of punch in their hands.

"Drink, boys. It's Christmas."

Donna smiled to them. Since they arrived, she was taking care of kids, playing with them. She was different from the serious executive PA she was at the firm. Mike drank a sip of the punch and it was as if an explosion of flavors happened in his mouth. He almost couldn't feel the rhum.

"This is amazing!"

"I know. Long time family recipe, explained Donna. Enjoy yourself."

She left them, going to the kitchen where Harvey was keeping himself busy. He saw Donna starting to help him without saying a word. At some point, he just heard Harvey say:

"I need someone to put the table on."

Mike then stood up. He wanted to help. He was here, invited at the last moment, without any gifts. He went to see Harvey.

"I can help, he stated to his boss."

Harvey raised an eyebrow, surprised. He then turned around, open one of the cupboard and gave eight big white plates with a golden edge and then eight smaller plates with a burgundy edge.

"Put those on. Then in the other cupboard you will find glasses. One water glass for everyone and glasses for red and white wine for grownups. There is a seating chart on my desk so you know who is where."

"You made a seating chart? Asked Mike surprised."

"Of course I made a seating chart!"

Mike blinked a few times and he heard Donna clearing her throat too loudly for it to be real. At that point, Harvey conceded:

"Well, Donna made a sitting chart and I approuved it. I am named partner, I can delegate work."

Mike chuckled before going to the table. It took him some time. Marcus helped him with the glasses, explaining him the difference between the white wine glass and red glass wine. He also helped him with the cutlery. Harvey was watching them from the kitchen. He was glad that Mike and his brother were getting along. He couldn't help himself to think that Mike fitted perfectly in his family. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Ella who was running around him. She was starting to get hungry.

When the table was put on, Donna put small golden tags next to each plates so everybody knew where they were sitting. Of course, Harvey was end of the table, the closest to the kitchen. Donna was sitting at the other end of the table. Mike was seating at Harvey's right, while Ella was at his left. Marcus and his wife were seating on Harvey left side, while their two children, Maggie and Lucas, were on the right.

Harvey brought the starters. It was quite simple: pasta salad and a quiche. He opened a bottle of California sauvignon to go with it, served a glass to Mike before going around the table, serving all the other guests. Mike was quite surprised by how Harvey was a gracious host.

During that first course, Mike couldn't help himself to smile fondly when he saw Harvey help Ella with her food. He cut her a slice of quiche.

After the first course, when Harvey started to gather the plates from that meal, Mike helped him and took THE pile to the kitchen. He put it on the kitchen counter before coming back. During the evening, Donna was the main entertainer. She kept the conversation going when it was lacking. Marcus was quite good as well.

While Harvey went to get the Christmas goose with Donna's help, Marcus couldn't help himself to ask Mike:

"Has he ever told showed you any of his pictures from his Comic Con year?"

"Harvey went to comic con? Exclaimed Mike. Was he dressed as Kirk? Please tell me he was!"

"I am sending you pictures right now."

Mike's phone bipped and he opened the message. The picture was of Harvey a few years younger, dressed as Kirk. Mike's eyes widened. At that moment, Harvey came back with the goose and saw the picture on Mike's screen.

"Delete that!"

"No way! I am keeping it. This is gold. Each time you will do one of your ' _I am too badass to care'_ speech, I will remind you of this."

Harvey rolled his eyes so hard Mike thought they would do the full 360° turn. Donna brought the mashed potatoes while Harvey opened a bottle of an expensive red bordeaux. Like before, he served every guest around the table before serving himself. He then started to cut the goose, before letting everybody take a portion. With his food, Mike tasted the wine and it just blew his mind. The wine fitted perfectly to the meal.

"Harvey, what's that wine?"

"It's a bordeaux. It's Saint Emilion 2005. An amazing year."

"It really is amazing. It goes so well with... How can you do all that? The food, the wine, the table."

"I really didn't do anything. I gave Donna a week ago my menu. The next day, my condo was stocked with every ingredient I needed. I made desserts and the starters yesterday. And this morning, my wine guy delivered me every bottle of wine I needed for today."

"What about the Christmas tree and all that?"

"Marcus and Katie arrived last night and they did everything with the kids. I was too deep into the food thing."

Harvey smiled a bit and Mike couldn't help himself to smile back. They went back to eating. The meal went great. When everybody was stuffed, Harvey, as the amazing host that he was, knew that it was time for a break before the dessert. As soon as they were allowed to get up, the kids went back to play with the toys in front of the fire place. The grown-ups stayed at the table, chatting and drinking wine. Mike was actually enjoying it a bit too much and was starting to become a bit light headed. And of course, Harvey noticed.

"Careful rookie, I don't want to be the one to hold you while you throw up."

"I never throw up."

"No, only when you win your first client and get drunk with Harold."

"Yes because Harold has amazing stamina."

Harvey just shook his head smiling. Mike couldn't help himself to look at his smile, at his lips. He had someone become fascinated by Harvey's lip. He had to hold a breath when he saw him lick his lips slightly. Mike looked away quickly starting to help Donna to clean the plates and cutlery. She smiled at him knowingly. She whispered:

"Look at that!"

She moved her head toward the living room where Harvey was reading a Christmas story to Ella, Maggie and Lucas. Mike pulled out his phone and discreetly took a picture of Harvey. Mike saved it without Harvey noticing anything. But Donna whispered to him:

"I saw you. Don't worry I won't tell him."

Mike watched Harvey tell the whole story. Tonight he had discovered a new side of him. He wasn't just his asshole boss, he was also the single dad who took care of his daughter on his own, is named partner of a law firm and managed to organise one of the most sophisticated Christmas dinner he had seen. He was actually more impressed with Harvey than he ever was.

Suddenly, Mike was pulled out by Ella's voice saying his name.

"Mike, would you like to read us a Christmas story with dad? So you can both do the voices!"

"Fine, what are we reading?"

"I was thinking of the little tin soldier, declared Harvey."

Mike sat down and Harvey put the book on Mike's knees who whispered:

"You know I don't really need it."

"I know you have your magical memory rookie but I don't. And she wants to read together."

They read the whole story together, each of them reading one paragraph before the other one started the next. At the end, the three children clapped and Mike turned to Harvey who was looking at him with a smile and something in his eyes Mike couldn't actually pinpoint. Mike smiled back to him and could feel himself flushing slightly. He could feel something, a tension, between him and Harvey. The moment was quickly broken by Ella asking her father if she could have dessert.

Mike watched Harvey stand up and go serve dessert. Katie and Marcus looked at Mike shaking their heads.

"Tell him, mouthed Katie."

Marcus nodded, confirming what his wife was saying. Mike just shook his head and stood up when Harvey called them saying the dessert was served.

When Mike sat down at the table, he understood that Harvey Specter was apparently also a good baker. The chocolate cake sitting in front of him was looking delicious and the santa shaped Christmas cookie looked like they were from a magazine. Mike took one of those and bit the leg of the santa. At that moment, he was taken back twenty years when his mum used to bake these kind of cookies. Harvey's cookies were delicious but more than that, they felt like home. They were a bit more cinnamony than his mum used to do, but Harvey couldn't have known any of that.

A each of the guests also got a slice of that delicous looking chocolate cake. The kids got hot chocolate to go with it and the grown-ups some champagne. Like before, the wine selection was perfect.

When they finished their desserts, the children were urged to get ready for bed. The three of them changed in their pyjamas and Marcus checked on them to see if they were brushing their teeth properly. In the meantime, Mike helped Harvey to load the dishwasher.

"Well, after that, I should quickly go home. If I'm lucky, I could find a cab."

"What? Asked Harvey surprisingly."

"Well, if I go later I won't be able to get a cab or there won't be any subway."

"Mike, you are not going out there. Not in this cold and not in this time. It's 9.30pm, Christmas Eve. You are spending the night here. Everybody is."

"But your condo is already packed. How the hell will you manage to find me a place to sleep."

"You'll take my bed. I have one of those air beds."

"An air bed? I am not letting you sleep on an airbed. I will take the airbed. Or the sofa."

"Donna sleeps on the sofa. You take my bed."

Mike rolled his eyes and without even thinking said:

"Come on, I am sure your bed is king size. We can both sleep in it without you, macho man, worrying about any inappropriate contact during the night."

"Fine, as long as you don't snore."

They finished packing the dishwasher and Harvey turned it on. The kids came out of the bathroom and asked Harvey for the milk and cookies for santa. He let each of the child pick a cookie and poured a big glass of milk. They put it near the Christmas tree and Harvey, Marcus and Katie went to put the children to bed. Mike stayed alone with Donna who smiled:

"So, now that you are sharing a bed with Harvey you should... you know..."

She gave him a knowing look, raising her eyebrows. Mike shook his head repeating the word no over and over. Donna rolled her eyes. Men were so stupid.

When the three Specters came back, Harvey proposed a last drink before getting the room ready for the next morning. Mike realised he didn't have gifts for anyone. Donna leaned toward him and whispered:

"I have taken care of it. Don't worry. What you own me has been taken away from your next bonus."

"Thank you. What can I do to repay you for that?"

"You know my coffee order Michael."

Of course, bringing coffee every morning for a few months to Donna was the only way to repay her. That and a few other favors here and there.

After a drink or two, Harvey made sure the kids were asleep before they put all of the gifts under the christmas tree. After that, Marcus and Katie excused themselves and Donna went to the bathroom to change and take off her make up. In the mean time, Mike watched Harvey finishing some of the cleaning, standing in the door between the living room and the master bedroom. Harvey joined him and stated:

"I suppose you don't have anything to sleep in."

"I was about to ask you if you could lend me one of your super expensive pyjamas."

"I have something for you. I just have to wait for Donna to step out the bathroom."

Harvey stood next to him, in a comforting silence. Mike didn't need him to say anything to feel good. Harvey's presence always made him feel good. He rolled his head to relax his sore neck when he noticed it: the mistletoe.

Of course, Harvey had to look up too and noticed. Mike started to babble some random words, giggling in between:

"You know it's stupid.... we don't have to... maybe you don't want...."

Harvey shook his head and just lead toward Mike and stopped his incoherent babbling with a soft and gentle kiss. Mike immediatly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck. He felt Harvey's hand on his hips. The kiss was too short. Mike stayed against Harvey, their foreheads touching. They were of course interrupted by a loud cough. They both turned around to see Donna standing in there, in the light halo coming from the bathroom. She smiled to them shaking her head. She passed between them to go to the living sofa where she was supposed to sleep without forget to express them to be quiet that night.

When both men lied in bed twenty minutes later, Harvey stated that nothing would happened, something he explained simply:

"My daughter is in the next room. She can walk in at any time."

Mike understood of course. He just smiled and asked:

"What about cuddling?"

"Well, of course you are a cuddler! Come here rookie."

Mike snuggled against Harvey, feeling his arms around his body. He felt a pair of lips kissing lightly his forehead. And at that point, Mike thought to himself that this was the best Christmas ever.

 


End file.
